gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kerry McIntosh
American |family = Dexie (Pet) |businesses = Supermodel |vehicles = Red Huntley Sport Red Huntley S |voice = Unknown (TBoGT) Lauren McFall (GTA V/GTA Online) |bleeter= @Kerrymcintosh }}Kerry McIntosh is a celebrity in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description She is a 28 year old supermodel from San Fierro with a history of drug and alcohol abuse. She is a parody of both supermodel Kate Moss and singer Britney Spears (particularly her 2007 meltdown). She also resembles Britney Spears in her GTA V appearance. Biography Background Not much is known about Kerry's story before the events of The Ballad of Gay Tony. According to her LCPD Database page, she has been arrested twice, once in 2006 for a DWI (Driving While Intoxicated) and also in 2007 for possession of cocaine. Also in 2007, she was photographed with a male stripper blowing cocaine up her ass at a Love Fist reunion after-party, which marked the beginning of her breakdown and subsequently boosted her career according to Weazelnews.com. She had a reality show sponsored by Salivex, who pulled down its ads in 2008 due to the lack of breakdowns on camera. After her agent told her the news, she ran naked through the freeway while pulling out her hair. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony In The Ballad of Gay Tony, during one Club Management session, Luis has to drive to Bohan to the Iron Belly Deli to pick up a take-out order and return the food to the Hercules gay bar for Ms. McIntosh. During this errand, Ms. McIntosh's personal assistant Danni calls Luis multiple times en route to the club, checking on the order. If the player takes too long to deliver, Ms. McIntosh finds a pizzeria in Alderney, much to the frustration of Luis, who went through all that trouble for nothing. Presumably the night before the mission Tunnel of Death, she went to a four-day, luxury rehab clinic in Los Santos before checking out on day three, again going under the influence of drugs and alcohol and crashing her red Huntley Sport into a Wigwam Burger restaurant that night. She was supposedly going to stay at another luxury rehab facility in outer space when she decided to stay on earth and sue her previous clinic for being ineffective, later going to a Bahamas luxury clinic. Not long after, she chased a bathroom-peeping paparazzi away from her townhouse wielding a kitchen knife. Events of GTA V During the events of Grand Theft Auto V, she is encountered by Trevor Philips near the Vangelico Jewel Store on Little Portola in Rockford Hills, Los Santos with her dog Dexie. Trevor is ordered by Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill to collect Dexie's collar as a souvenir, which results in the dog fleeing at the sight of Trevor when approached, much to the dismay of Ms. McIntosh. After following Dexie to a stop, he approaches the animal and takes its jewel-encrusted collar. Kerry also has a Bleeter profile and her bleets can be read from time to time. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online Kerry returns in GTA Online as part of the GTA Online: After Hours update where she is one of the celebrities the GTA Online Protagonist can be called upon to deliver to their club to maintain their popularity. She will then be found inside the nightclub for a period of time, dancing in the VIP lounge area. As part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, the player can buy a painting depicting Kerry to decorate their Master Penthouse. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearences ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * Club Management (Voice) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Vinewood Souvenirs - Kerry ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Nightclubs/Nightclub Management **Locate the celebrity **Rescue the celebrity **Collect the celebrity Gallery KerryMcIntosh-GTAIV.jpg|Kerry in GTA IV. 120px-Kerry_McIntosh2C_IV.png|Kerry's highway breakdown. Kerry_GTAV.png|Kerry in GTA V. Dexie-GTAV-Portrait-Passive.png|Kerry's dog, Dexie. KerryMcIntosh-GTAO-Snapmatic.png|Kerry taking Snapmatic shots at The Richman Hotel. KerryMcIntosh-GTAO-InTheClub.png|Drinking in the VIP lounge of a player's nightclub. KerryMcIntosh-GTAO-HuntleyS-D3X1E.png|Kerry's Huntley S with the custom plate "D3X1E". Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto V, she's one of the honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. *Kerry suffers from bulimia. Both Luis and Troy in the Club Management mission state this. *Strangely, despite having brunette hair in Grand Theft Auto IV, Kerry has blonde hair in Grand Theft Auto V. It's possible that she could have dyed/bleached her hair. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, the female protagonist can buy a skirt identical to the one Kerry wears during the mission she appears in. *Her in-game face model in GTA V is the same one used for Lacey Jonas and Sub Urban cashiers, though cosmetics are used for Kerry's one. Her model in GTA IV is the same model used for pictures of Jill Von Crastenburg (albeit without bleached hair and different clothing palettes) and rich female pedestrians found around inner-city Algonquin and Rotterdam Hill. **Her clothing model in GTA V is very similar to the clothing she wore in GTA IV, albeit with a different skirt pattern. Navigation es:Kerry McIntosh de:Kerry McIntosh pl:Kerry McIntosh McIntosh, Kerry McIntosh, Kerry McIntosh, Kerry Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Artists Category:Media Personalities Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame